To Disobey
by ofarrogant
Summary: The first time Rapunzel tried to go outside, she was seven.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

Rapunzel could remember the first time she had seen Mother's temper at its full fiery display. She had been seven and her mother had left her alone in order to make a trip to town to replenish their food supply. Back then, her hair had not been long enough to serve as a pulley and the door to the tower had not yet been sealed up as Mother still needed it to go to and from.

She had been strictly forbidden to leave the tower and, normally, she didn't need to put much effort into obeying. She believed her mother's stories of monsters and quicksand and cannibals and was therefore quite wary of the world outside. But that day she had felt her first compulsion to disregard both those fears and Mother's orders.

It had been a glorious spring afternoon, with a warm breeze blowing in through the single window and tickling Rapunzel's cheeks. With the sun shining and flowers blooming all over the clearing and the birds chirping, the world outside had never seemed more inviting. Chewing on her lower lip and fiddling with her hair, she had inched closer and closer to the trapdoor that led to the winding stairwell.

Mother wouldn't be back for a while yet, she told herself. And if she was back in her room by the time she did come home, then she would never know Rapunzel had broken the rules. The birds were still singing their song, and it was as if they were calling her. That thought and the longing it inspired strengthened her childish resolve, leading her to summon all the strength in her little body to yank the trap door open.

She had gulped a little as she stared down into the spiraling dark abyss that was the stairwell, almost losing her nerve. Her first step was very tentative, as was her next, but by the time she had reached the third step, she had gained confidence. Rapunzel had kept one small hand on the stone wall as she made her way down the stairs

Filled with glee by the time she had gotten to the bottom, she had skipped right off the last step and made a beeline for the door. She had just reached up to take hold of the handle when the door opened from the other side, sending her stumbling back against the steps.

It was Mother.

For a moment, both had remained frozen, Rapunzel sprawled across the bottom step, Mother standing in the doorway. Then the stunned expression that had been playing across her mother's pale features was replaced by a slow-building anger, her slender fingers clenching tightly around the basket she was carrying.

"W-welcome home, Mommy," Rapunzel had ventured to say, a slight tremor appearing in her voice in response to the fact that she was clearly in trouble.

Instead of saying a word, Mother had only closed the door behind her and swept forward in a rustle of red skirts. She had taken Rapunzel by the arm and, pulling her to her feet, promptly led her back up the stairwell. Daughter's hand was shaking in mother's by the time they had reached the trap door and Rapunzel hurried to climb up through it.

"What," Mother had finally begun, her voice low and clipped, "were you doing down there?"

Rapunzel had dropped her gaze to her bare feet, fiddling with her hair nervously, and murmured, "I just wanted to go outside for a minute…"

"You were going to go outside?" Mother had said, her voice rising. "After I specifically forbade you from doing so?"

"I-"

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's dangerous out there?" Mother had demanded, thundering on, blue eyes flashing. "Especially for a child with your gift? There is no end to the atrocities people would commit for the sake of harnessing that power!"

Rapunzel had only been able to listen mutely, her eyes wide and her lower lip trembling a little with fright. She was not just frightened of Mother's words, but of the look in her eyes. She had never seen her so upset before.

Her silence had not been a suitable enough answer, apparently, as Mother had come forward and taken her by the shoulders with a firm grip. "I cannot protect you unless you listen to me, Rapunzel," she had said, lowering herself a little closer to Rapunzel's level as she looked directly into her eyes. "Promise me that you will stay inside. Promise me."

Rapunzel had only nodded as solemnly and fervently as she could manage and whisper, "I promise, Mommy."

Immediately, the tension had left Mother's shoulders and she had pulled Rapunzel into an embrace as she straightened up. "Mommy doesn't like getting mad at you, flower," she had murmured, stroking her golden hair. "You do know that, don't you?"

"I do," she had responded, resting her head against her mother's hip and clinging to her, squeezing her eyes shut and wanting to forget the sound of raised voices. Eleven years would pass before she ever disobeyed her mother again.


End file.
